warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollytuft's Old Warrior Cat Stories Collection
So, yeah. Before I joined, I made my stories on word. Some may have bad grammar, since they were made long ago. Just sit back and enjoy the memories. ThunderClan Newsletter Cats: Bluestar- Blue gray she-cat with ice blue eyes Littlecloud- Black-and-white tom with red eyes Lavafang- Brown and flame colored tom with red eyes Thunderpaw- Tortiseshell tom with red eyes Icepaw- White she-cat with ice blue eyes (former Kittypet named Sophie) Story, Bluestar telling: Oh, hi there. I thought you wouldn`t visit. Come on, listen to my story. Once, we were not here at all. No Thunderpaths were, no Twolegs or their nests. But, that was long ago, in the history of ThunderClan. But when I was a rouge, I was inrested in making a Clan. So, I gathered as much cats as possible. We started, with Little, Lava, and Thunder. Then Sophie, who I named Icepaw, joined. We started telling other cats they could make Clans, but they were not intrested. So, Abby, and Evan, are thinking about joining. I will name Evan Flamepaw, and Abby, Bluepaw. Oh and Shane, he is another Kittypet thinking about joining. I will name him Grasspaw. I want to inruduce you to ThunderClan, and I hope you enjoyed your stay! History and information: Into the wild: Bluestar started the Clan Fire and Ice: The cats learn they cannot have a Kittypet life again, they also learn the Warrior Code. Forest of Secrets: Lavafang toughens Mews: Hi! I am Bluestar! This is ThunderClan! Question and answrs: What are mews? Mews are something a cat would say, say that I submited a mew, and it said: "Welcome to ThunderClan, please submit your mew!" That would be the correct thing to do. What size of letter what mews be? 18. like This. Bluestar Worksheet Bluestar Always Cute: A Funny Story Always Cute! One day me Bluestar was walking around I saw something cute I felt excited . It was a cute badger that asked me out and asked me to be it”s girlfriend and I said yes. I heard a kissing noise said a cat from Bluestar’s clan Oh nothing I said it was a windclan cat. Oh if you are sure it was he said. I walked home first step I screamed I”m falling! The cats rushed to me. They said Bluestar you just took a step. Oh okay I said but it was not me I said. Okay if you are sure they said. It sounded like you. I was finally home. I saw a cat I screamed help.What Bluestar the badger said.I saw a bear. I was going to eat you honey badger.The cats said why?Because I was having a date with a badger named Honey.That is so weird said the cats.Hey don’t judge me!Well sorry!As the cats walked away Bluestar and Honey were kissing and farting at the same time.When they were farting and kissing at the same time Honey stopped and said will you marry me! Yes said Bluestar. The cats heard it and said what is going on with Bluestar. Next I walked away before they could get there. It was nighttime. I said just when I laid down to sleep help im falling again! The cats rushed over again. They said you just laid down. No it was not me I said it was a dog. Then I farted! Ew the cats said that was gross. I said sorry. Next I woke up again and saw honey. Honey I said when I woke up. Bluestar! Honey said. Honey lets do something together Bluestar said. Okay said honey. They walked along to a den the end. Notes to me bluestar did this really happen. No just extra funny. Oh okay. Bluestar's Story Bluestars story I am bluestar let me tell a story. One day I was leading my clan into the forest. Until I saw a badger I was going to try to save my clans life. But instead all the warriors came and battled. I watched but before I knew it I was doing it to. I said what did I just do? I led my clan out when the battle was over. I had a clan meeting I said why did you warriors charge when I did not tell you to. A warrior said we just wanted to. You don’t do it when you just want to I said. You do it when I tell you. Okay the warriors said. I said we have hunting patrols. Fireheart would you like to speak I said. Yes said fireheart I would like to speak. He said I just do what all the other warriors do. I think it is one of bluestars orders. He said I am sorry bluestar. I got back on the rock. I said clan meeting over. The cats went to different places. All my life I had never seen that I said. Before I knew it I heard a noise at the entrance to the camp. Windclan I said. Was it windclan? I rushed over to the camp entrance. It was just the leaves in the wind. I need my clan to be protected more I said. The next morning I got up on my rock. I saw at the camp entrance something very protective to the camp. Lots of thorny vines only cats could go out and in of. My dream had come true. I called clan meeting. The cats circled my rock I said very proudly I said yesterday I need something to protect my camp. I woke up today and saw it I said. One of the cats called is this a wishing camp. I said I do not know. Wish whatever you like I said its fine with me. Yay called the cats from below. This is the story how we got our thorny vines at the camp entance Typed by Bluestar The end. The Elders Concern: Rewritten By Us The Elders Concern! Lie still hailfall! Or is your nest full of fleas? How can I lie still? Bluestar has made sure I wouldn’t be comfortable on a nest of swan feathers. Hailfall stabbed a crackly leaf with his claw flicked it onto the bare earth. How typical of Dappletail to be so untroubled by what had happened. Her only worry was when her next piece of fresh-kill would be delivered. Pah! As if a cat in training nowdays would be brave enough to fetch swan’s feathers muttered Smallear. Halftail looked at him indulgently. Smallear was the oldest of all the elders, and he always had the best stories. “I remember when I was apprentice, we all dared each other to steal from the swan`s nest on the edge of the river to line our nests”. “Boasting again` Smallear”? Dappletail grumbled. “I seem to remember you came back with feathers that looked awfully black to have come from a swan. Much more like a crow`s in fact”. Are we going to get any sleep tonight? A small black-and-white face popped up from a nest at the edge of the den. No Patchpelt we are not` Halftail informed him. “We need to talk about what Bluestar did today` and how we can best help our Clan through these terrible times.” “Eh? What`s that? “ came a voice from the narrowest part of the tree trunk that sheltered the elders. “ It`s all right, One-eye ,”Dappletail meowed loudly. “ Go back to sleep. We`ll be here all night if we try to make her hear, “ she added in a whisper to the others Halftail waited until the other elders had shuffled closer. “ So , what are we going to do about Fireheart? “Patchpelt put his head to one side. ‘I`m not sure we can do anything. Bluestar`s made him Clan deputy, and she won`t change her mind because of us. “ Smallear grunted as he eased his stiff back legs into a more comfortable position. “Well, she should. Does she have cobwebs in her head? The cat`s a kittypet, for StarClan`s sake! What he know about leading a Clan? “ “And he`s hardly been here for half a moon,”Dappletail added. “ This wouldn`t have happened in our day. Oh, no.”Halftail looked at them in exasperation. “You don`t get it, do you? Even if Fireheart had been born in ThunderClan,he shouldn`t have been made deputy. Bluestar didn`t appoint him before moonhigh! The other cats looked at one another, puffing out lips anxisouly.”he`s right” meowed Dappletail. “Lionheart died yesterday. The new deputy should have been named last night.” The warrior code has been broken!” Smallear puffed we`re all doomed! StarClan save me from my denmates, thought Hailfall. “the code has been broken before, and it will be broken again. This does not need to ruin ThunderClan, but we must prepare ourselves for worse things to come. Bluestar? Doesn`t know what she`s doing! Smallear burst out. “just what does she see in this orange kittypet? Is he the best hunter. "Lost Warrior Cats" Lost cats Lost Cats Report to all animal shelters that include all Warriors cats sending all file/Sex/All females/Warriors War walking to EXIT/Heath care/Older cats/Queen/Warrior/5/Trying to find the snack station/Hungry very skinny/Nobody taking care of them/Heading to theme park/Couple sick/Thunder clan some River clan/Very good fighters/Leader/Bluestar/Owner/That will be taking them in Bluestar. Foxleap you did not need to let us all know Do You Like Warrior Cats? do you like warrior cats Leafool: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! Sagewhisker: yes Tinykit: not really... Firestar: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Leafpool: well we do have opinins... Firestar: Category:Hollytuft Category:Spoof